


Dance with me

by Thegayjester



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, logan sanders - Fandom, logicality - Fandom, patton sanders - Fandom, sanders side, the sanders side
Genre: M/M, Sanders Sides - Freeform, logicality - Freeform, sanders - Freeform, thomassanders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 19:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14432136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegayjester/pseuds/Thegayjester
Summary: 'I'll be counting down to when our eyes meet again, P X'





	Dance with me

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction I have ever written so I hope you enjoy it.  
> It's set during and after the world war 2. Enjoy!

“You better send me a letter every chance you get.” Patton smiled as he battered away the tears quickly as his thumb and finger lifting up Logans chin so their eyes met. Logan let out a mix between a chuckle and a sob, his hand raising up to wipe the tear that had managed to escape to pattons cheek. 

“I’ll write one every night before I sleep.” He replied, adjusting the front of Patton’s uniform before looking back up at him. He was on the verge of crying himself, but held it in so as not to start Patton off. Knowing that if he did it would be even harder to say goodbye then it already was.

“As long as you promise not to go and get yourself hurt.” Logan added as he looked down at the train station platform. Thankfully the people around them were far too distracted saying goodbye to their own loved ones that Logan and Patton could say goodbye properly with out having anyone catch them.

“I’ll try my best.”

“Try better.”

The trains conductor blew his whistle as their eyes met once again. Patton took ahold of Logan's hand, kissing the back of his fingers gently as a small sob left Logan’s lips.

“You’ve gotta go Logan otherwise I’ll miss the train” Patton managed, his voice thick with emotion as he wiped away some of the escaping tears that cascaded down Logan’s cheek.  
Logan’s chest heaved, his heart on the verge of breaking at the thought of leaving his love behind.

Taking a deep breath Logan let go, hoping that he would never forget this moment for as long as his partner was away. Hoping that he wouldn’t forget the innocent eyes and childish grin of the man who stood before him. Patton opened the other man’s hand, placing a silver pocket watch inside it before closing Logans hand around it as he took a few steps backwards.

“I love you, my dear.” He kissed his closed fist one more time before stepping onto the train, the tears finally falling freely as he took his seat next to the window. Eyes never once leaving logan's until he could no longer see the man he held so close to his heart.

Once the train was out of sight logan turned and sat on a nearby bench, letting out a breath. Looking down at his fist he slowly opened it, breath hitching when seeing the shining silver pocket watch. It was at that moment the dam broke once again, his hand moving to silence the loud cries which came from his heart and escaped his mouth.  
Turning it over he noticed that something was carved into the back of it, adjusting his glasses he read what it said and broke even more.

‘I’ll be counting down to when our eyes meet again, P x’


End file.
